Mental Corruption
by The Ilongo
Summary: The extent of the Zerg's corruption breaks the bounds of imagination.


Mental Corruption  
By The Ilongo  
  
Everyday I used to play  
A spicy little game that others thought lame.  
It had Protoss, Terran, and the Zerg,  
Three mighty armies, the best that I've heard.  
  
Change.  
  
Fighting on the planet,  
Struggling for survival,  
Blowing up these creatures with a lust for removal  
Of all that I once held dear and love  
Of all that I now hold dear and love.  
Gauss rifles maiming the Blade of Death,  
Creatures with a lust for removal,  
Monsters of Blood and Blade.  
  
Notice.  
  
I closed my textbook, closed my eyes.  
I'm done with homework, now for my prize.  
Log onto XP, turn on the pop-up blocker,  
Lean back into my chair to enjoy thereafter.  
I love to play as the feral Zerg,  
One mighty army, the best that I've heard.  
  
I stay up, play up into the night,  
Midnight, one o'clock into the fight,  
Between needle sprays and fireblaze.  
I tell you that I'm not a good fighter,  
I most battles and wouldn't last one-on-one,  
But the most important thing is I'm having fun.  
But am I obsessed?  
But the most important thing was I'm having fun.  
  
Defeat.  
  
Why can't this be like a videogame?  
Having unlimited ammo wouldn't be the same.  
My rifle is dead, nothing can fire,  
But the zerglings still charge with a desire  
For the taste of my blood,  
For the greater Zerg good,  
For my defeat,  
For something to eat.  
Eat.  
Defeat.  
  
I tap my wrist, a button beeps,  
My metal steel pocket opens up,  
Six grenades sit here, this's their keeps.  
Nowhere else on Marine armor could they fit.  
I chose grenades instead of a hit  
Of Stimpack juice.  
I'd rather take out a whole lot o'them quickly  
Than let them run loose.  
  
Corruption.  
  
Look outside my bedroom window,  
The sun is coming back up, a dark blue dawn,  
I've definitely played this way too long.  
I stumble red-eyed back to my bed,  
Lay down my head just like I'm dead.  
I say a little prayer to Mother Mary  
To keep my soul clean with bright clarity,  
But something is wrong.  
  
The Overmind has got the groove.  
The Overmind has got the groove.  
Serve the Hive. Serve the Hive.  
  
My eyes open, I know it's not real.  
My mind's found something that to it appeals.  
The power of life, the power over life,  
The power to deal others pleasure or strife.  
  
Jesus, dear Lord, help me, my mind feels dead,  
Two red eyes bulging out of my head.  
I think of You but then next the Zerg!  
I want to be the OverMi-- No!  
Life was never ours to control;  
Life is never ours to control.  
My life's not fading but my mentality is,  
Corruption from within a game.  
  
Infestation.  
  
The Overmind has got the groove.  
The Overmind has got the groove.  
I lay down my head because I'm almost dead,  
Like stumbling red-eyed back to my bed.  
The grenades are gone--used them all up.  
We were going to win though hope ran thin.  
My bullets had torn through most of them all,  
And my grenades took care of the rest of the small.  
  
I was not alone, I was with a few from the troop.  
We slaughtered the Zerg into slimy red poop.  
I am not alone, I have my troop,  
But they are now dead, lying in the poop.  
Scoop?  
Poop and Scoop?  
  
As I said, I lay down dead.  
My mind's only rambling now before She, the Dread.  
I had heard screams behind me, but it looked so queer.  
After turning I saw a friend with a gash in the rear  
Of his armor. I myself sit on the ground,  
Too weak from the explosions all around,  
But someone's lurking, I can tell.  
I see a huge blooded claw from Hell  
Floating in mid-air,  
Without a care,  
Of the laws of gravity or those against depravity.  
  
I heard a ghost do an uncloak,  
and from that moment on, on fear I did choke.  
The Commander before had sent only one to drop a nuke,  
But an overlord saw him, the only mistake, the only fatal fluke.  
That one's gone for good,  
But I see an insect talon full of blood,  
Feminine body materializing.  
Kerrigan, Queen of Blades.  
Adultress for Death, Lustress for Blood.  
  
Repent.  
  
Right now is Lent, the time to Repent,  
For many days now no time was spent  
On StarCraft, a favorite game of many  
That became an addiction me for plenty  
Of--Time passes slowly, my habit breaks,  
Life's more important, my soul's in stake.  
  
Explosion.  
  
The Queen of Blades gave me a look,  
Her acidy glaze made me burn, and I shook  
Free from the gloomy haze and stood up. She eyed  
Me, a pathetic human against the Zerg Tide.  
That night I lied down dead,  
Red eyes bulging out of my head,  
Armor crushed like foil,  
My mangled body on the soil,  
I end.  
The end,  
The end. 


End file.
